


Who Are You?

by musiclvr1112



Series: Hate Square [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AND IT'LL GIVE YOU WHIPLASH, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Sad, Smut, THIS IS JUST SO SAD OKAY, Tears, dream - Freeform, hate square, read with caution, side drabble from, where it wasn't supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Part of Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be--a dream that Chloé has one night that won't be included in the main fic so I can keep the M rating on it instead of E.





	Who Are You?

“ _Fuck_ ,” she sighed, gasping for breath. Her left hand grasped the bed sheet in a fist up above her head while her right was tangled in his hair. She felt more than heard his moan at having his hair pulled, his hum vibrating against her—“ _ahh_!” Her back arched up off the bad, her thighs squeezing his head.

“Yeah?” he asked, replacing his tongue with his fingers and pumping until she was moaning again. She had her eyes closed in ecstasy, but she could feel his gaze on her, drinking in her naked form. “Tell me more,” he purred, his breath tickling her lower waist. She gasped as his lips closed over the sensitive skin of her hip, starting soft and gentle and quickly growing into a sucking, biting, hickey-leaving kind of kiss.

His thumb pressed down on her clit while his two fingers continued thrusting. “ _Mm_ ,” she moaned, grinding against him. He moved up to her ribcage—“ _Ahh_!”—which was at once an erogenous zone and a tickle spot, making her squirm. A callused hand took a firm grip on her waist, holding her down as he left his mark on her skin. She could feel his smile against her skin as he soothed the spot with a gentle kiss.

She was gasping for air, absolutely breathless, as he continued pleasuring her with his fingers. Her fingers slipped from his hair as he sat up, drawing his knees up under her thighs so that he was kneeling between her legs, her completely spread out before him. She peaked her eyes open to see him hovering over her, a delighted smirk upon his lips. Deep red hair hung down, a loose, wild mane about his head, and she thought those burning teal eyes might eat her alive with such a look of raw desire and power in them. He curled his fingers in _just a way_ and she cried in pleasure, arching her back even further, but she couldn’t escape his gaze. Those wild eyes widened, a flash of excitement and _danger_ passing over them as he watched her writhe in ecstasy. The heat within her grew in ferocity as she watched him watch her like that—like she was his prey, his captive, _his_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, absolutely breathtaken by the view. That smirk on his lips widened and he pressed his thumb into her clit again, making her finally close her eyes again in a pleasured cry.

“Mmm I love making you do that,” he murmured, that low tone of his resonating deep in her bones. She gasped as his lips made contact with her breast, teasing her nipple all-too-softly. He left a trail of delicate kisses from her breast, along her collarbone, and up her neck until he arrived at her mouth, giving her intoxicating, tantalizing, open-mouthed kisses.

She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, demanding that feeling of skin against skin, tongue against tongue. He obliged, all the while continuously pleasuring her with his fingers. She sighed and moaned into his lips with every thrust, grinding her hips in perfect rhythm with his touch.

He took up a fistful of her hair and forced her head back, exposing her neck. She gasped as his teeth grazed against her skin, quickly followed by his tongue and lips. The heat between her legs was quickly growing unbearable. His fingers were magic, but she desperately wanted more. She wanted—

“ _Ah_!” she cried as he sucked on her neck, no doubt leaving another mark to add to the collection. “ _Please_ ,” she whispered, gasping as he relentlessly attacked her flesh, “ _I want **you**_.”

His mouth dislodged from her neck with a sigh, hot breath cascading over her skin. Then his lips were at her ear as his fingers slipped out of her. “I want you too,” he whispered, his words sending chills racing through her. “The question is, who are you? Chloé? Or Queen Bee?”

With a gasp, Chloé’s eyes snapped open, the complete and utter darkness of her big empty room sinking in around her. She lay there, chest heaving with the weight of her breath and beads of sweat trickling along her hairline as she stared up at the ceiling. And then, slowly and steadily, she curled in on herself, holding a pillow tight to her chest, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I kind of think of all the really dirty details of basically everything that comes up in Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be, so if anyone actually wants those sex scenes, let me know. I might start posting them on the side like I did here. And they're usually less sad lmao.


End file.
